


שינה

by Topoftheslide



Series: קצרצרים על רגל אחת [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/pseuds/Topoftheslide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>סטיב לא אדיוט.</p>
            </blockquote>





	שינה

  
סטיב הבין מההתחלה. הוא לא אדיוט, למרות מה שסטארק חושב. ובפעם הראשונה שהוא הביא את באקי הביתה הוא הבין.   
לא לחדר הקטן והמעופש בברוקלין. לדירה המרווחת במגדל סטארק. שהיה בה כל כך הרבה אור ואויר שסטיב חשד בטוני שהוא הצליח איכשהו לרמות. זה או זה או שהוא המצי א מחדש את חוקי הארכיטקטורה. מה שאפשרי לחלוטין כשמדובר בסטארק.   
אבל הבית היה איפה שבאקי נמצא. תמיד. ובאקי סוף סוף ישב על המיטה שלו (שלהם) בדירה שלו (שלהם), והכל יהיה בסדר סוף סוף.   
אבל אז סטיב נישק אותו, מכניס את ידו מתחת לחולצה של באקי, לגעת בבטן החמה. זה תמיד היה הצעד הראשון שלו כשהוא יזם. עוד מהימים שהוא היה קטן ורזה וחולני, והידיים שלו היו תמיד קרות. באקי היה מצטמרר וצוחק ותופס את שתי כפות ידיו הקפואות של סטיב בידיו החמות, נושף עליהן ומחמם אותן ומנשק.   
אבל זה לא היה בסדר. באקי לא זז. לא צחק. לא נישק.    
למעשה, הוא לא עשה כלום.   
אפילו לא לנשום.   
באקי קפא במקום. מפחד. וסטיב גרם לזה. וזה כאב כל כך שנשימתו נעתקה, כאילו שמישהו חבט בו בסרעפת.    
אז סטיב התנצל, ובאקי לא אמר כלום. ואז הם הלכו להתקלח, וסטיב התחיל לפרוש סדין על הספה ובאקי אמר לו לא להיות אדיוט.   
אז הם ישנו ביחד. זאת אומרת שניהם שכבו במיטה והעמידו פנים שהם ישנים. ואז הבוקר הגיע.   
וככה זה נמשך.   
רק שלילה אחד, אולי היה קר ואולי סטיב חלם על פעם, אבל הוא מצא את עצמו מחבק את באקי מתוך שינה. מתרפק בטבעיות לתוך החמימות המוכרת. כאילו לא היו כל כך הרבה לילות בודדים.   
באקי לא אמר כלום. לא נרתע. אז סטיב הניח שזה בסדר.   
ולפנות בוקר הוא התעורר מחלום על החדר ההוא בברוקלין. והזקפה שלו נצמדה לאחוריו של באקי בטבעיות.   
ובאקי היה ער.    
תעשה את זה כבר, הוא אמר. זה בסדר. אתה יכול. אבל הוא רעד. כל הגוף שלו רעד. כמו שסטיב היה רועד כשהוא היה קודח מחום. ולמי בכלל היה כסף לרופא. ובאקי היה נשאר ער כל הלילה, מחבק את סטיב בזרועותיו כמו תינוק. וסטיב ידע בדיוק מה להגיד.   
״ששששש, אהוב שלי״ סטיב המהם.   
״זה בסדר״   
״תישן אהוב שלי, תישן. בבוקר יהיה יותר קל״


End file.
